Mumbo Y Su Magia ó Es Tan Dificil Decir La Verdad
by 0BloodyTears0
Summary: k pasarias si tuvieras mucho k ocultar y cada vez k hablaras solo puedes decir la verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Mumbo Jumbo Aprende Un Hechizo O Es Tan Dificil Decir La Verdad?

anuncio del historial:

"blablabla" --- Pensamiento Alto (tu sabes esos k el espectador escucha pero los personajes no)

**blablabla** ---soy yo... eso significa k es nota del autor

-blablabla- ---Accion

blablabla ... naraccion

BB- Beast Boy- Chiko Bestia

Rae- Raven

Rob- Robin

Cy -Cyborg

Star -Starfire

Mu -Mumbo

Como de costumbre todos los teen titans estaban en la torre T

BB:viejo, me haz ganado de suerte, exigo revancha -saliendo humo de su cabeza-

CY:no haz tenido suficiente?-con una sonrisa muy grande- "menos mal k gane de suerte"

Suena la alarma

Rob:Titanes es mumbo **es el mago pronunciado como mambo** esta atacando el centro de la ciudad

Rob, BB y CY toman el carro T mientras k Star y Rae van volando arriba del carro

CY: turbinas encendidas

Rob:armas preparadas y recargadas al 100

BB: zzzz -roncando-

CY y Rob: BB Despierta!

BB: -brinca del susto- "diablos estaba soñando con rae" ya va a empezar la lavadora

CY: como me llamaste! -pekñas explociones en su cabeza-

BB: opps lo dije o lo pense

Rob: basta chikos llegamos, a detener a mumbo

Rae: pense k nunca lo dirias

Se enfoca la camara en mumbo, esta asutando a un par de niños en el parke

Rob: te vez desesperado al asustar a niños

Mu: no olvides k tu sigues siendo uno -una ligera risa-

Rob: -con la venita de la cabeza oo+- titanes ataken

CY: BB golpe rex -Cy hace un gran brinco al aire-

BB se convierte en un pterodactilo los demas TT siguen peleando con Mu

CY: -perdiendo el equilibrio- k-k-ke haces

BB: ekk -saliendo la gotita nnU- perdon viejo es k ando un poco distraido

CY: no me digas k otra vez estas soñ.. ouch! -fue pisoteado por BB-

Star: sera mejor k nos ayuden y dejen de diskutir

BB: si si si esta bien "ojala k Cy no termine lo k estaba diciendo" -cara de angustia-

Mu: ocus-pocus -sale una rafagas de rosas la kual tumba a rae y a rob-

BB: Rae! amor estas bien

Rae: -cara de sorprendida oO- k k k ke akabas de decir

BB: "k akabo de decir!" dije k si no tienes calor y k si estas bien

Cy: si claro asi le ponemos verdad bestita

BB: a k te refieres Cy "diablos espero no haber metido la pata"

dejan a robin y star peleando solo contra Mu

Rob: nos vendria bien un poco de ayuda chikos

rae: en camino lider -levanta una ceja- azarath metrion zynthos

el hechizo ah poseido unos columpios del parke y ah sido mandada contra mumbo la cual le pega

Rob: bien hecho rae sabia k podiamos hacerlo

Mu: aun no estoy acabado titanes.. Abra-kadabra! -kae desmayado-

Rae: k akaba de hacer? siento una sensacion rara en mi boca -moviendo la boca de lado a lado-

Cy: sera k tienes hambre rae llegando a casa hare pan frances

BB:paso, yo kiero tofu

Llgan a la torre todos y van directo a la sala, raven se retira inmediatamente camino a su cuarto.

Cy: no vaz a kerer komer rae

rae: tengo mejores cosas k hacer y me podrian hacer un favor?

Todos: dinos

rae: diganme Raven odio ke me llamen...-interrumpida por una voz interna-

Mu: no no no nada de mentiras kerida

rae: me encanta k me digan rae - se tapa la boca con las manos- me voy a mi cuarto

BB: pero raven... -estira la mano, agacha la cabeza de tristeza-

Rob:eso estuvo muy raro,hablando de rarezas alguien tiene idea k fue lo k hizo mumbo?

Todos: -mueven la cabeza diciendo k no-

Raven llega a su cuarto corriendo y revisando en casa uno de sus libros haber si encuentra k le pasa

de repente siente una presencia y se ve una ilusion de Mu

Mu: k se siente k la persoa k oculta todo ahora solo pueda decir la verdad

rae: pero por k, por k a mi

Mu: Porke si no no tendria chiste el ficeres la k tiene un pasado cruel y seria interesante ver como revelas todo hasta

tu pekeño romance con ...

Rae: callate! largate! -sale corriendo hacia la terraza y comienza a meditar-

Mu: no te desaras de mi tan facil hahahaha

Rae: -comienza a desesperarce-

Mientras tanto...

Rob:chikos m preocupa raven

Cy: si yo pense k odiaba k le dijeran rae

Star: ya vimos k no y tu k piensas BB

BB: zzzz -roncando-

Cy: "otra vez" -se ve hace un zoom out hasta ke la tierra se ve muy chika y se escucha un grito- Despierta!

BB: ahhhh -animacion k el korazon se l sale-

Cy: despierta, no me digas k estabas soñando otra vez con...-interrumpido por BB-

BB: callaaaaa no menciones nada de lo k te habia dicho

Cy: k bestita -pegandole a BB con el codo- k estas enamorado de se acaba el 1º chapter

Continuara... manden 5 reviews para continuar la historia


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback a nuestro episodio anterior siempre he kerido decir eso haha

a peticion de varios amigos voy a poner los nombres completos excepto de chiko bestia

Mumbo lanzo un hechizo a nuestra kerida raven la kual desconocemos lo k hace vdd?

Robin:chikos m preocupa raven

Cyborg: si yo pense k odiaba k le dijeran raven

Star: ya vimos k no y tu k piensas BB

BB: zzzz -roncando-

Cyborg: "otra vez" -se ve hace un zoom out hasta ke la tierra se ve muy chika y se escucha un grito- Despierta!

BB: ahhhh -animacion k el korazon se l sale-

Cyborgborg: despierta, no me digas k estabas soñando otra vez con...-interrumpido por BB-

BB: callaaaaa no menciones nada de lo k te habia dicho

Cyborg: k bestita -pegandole a BB con el codo- k estas enamorado de

Fin del flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg: k estas enamorado de una persona de la torre T -cara picara-

Robin: chiko bestia? explicanos eso

BB: no hay nada k explicar -les da la espalda-

Starfire: -emocionada- pero a todos nos importa saber kien es amigo

Cyborg: si a todos nos gustaria saber kien es "menos mal k yo ya lo se"

BB: -se convierte en raton y se esconde detras de las escaleras de las k dan hacia la terraza-

Starfire: espera...

Robin: dejalo star no es su obligacion decirnos

Starfire: pero somos sus amigos

BB alcanza escuchar la ultima parte y dice hablandose a si mismo

BB: lo siento amigos pero ni ella lo puede saber -se pone triste-

En eso escucha la voz de raven conversando con mumbo

Mumbo: hahahaha mentirosa mentirosa oops lo olvide ya no puedes decir mentiras hahahaha

Raven: k kieres de mi, k kieres de mi!

Mumbo: simple, k le confieses tu amor a el

BB: Amor a el?

Mumbo: kien anda ahi!

BB se convierte en mosca y se va

Raven: "debe de haber una forma de romper el hechizo"

Mumbo: te ekivokas kerida haha recuerda estoy dentro de ti y puedo leer tus pensamientosn

Raven: grrr nunca hare lo k me pides nunca!

Mumbo: kieres apostar

Raven empieza hablar sin sentido

Raven: me gusta el color azul,detesto a mi padre, mi madre me cuido bien y la extraño, estoy en mi cuarto por miedo de mi amigos, me gusta leer, amo a...

Mumbo: hahaha creo k esa fue una prueba suficiente pra k veas k si te puedo obligar

Raven: maldito mago de pacotilla

Raven entra a su cuarto y se acuesta en su cama despues llega BB y toca la puerta

BB: raven...ven te encuentras bien?

Raven: kien es?

BB: chiko bestia solo keria ver si estabas bien

Raven: -con voz de enojada- Si! chiko bestia estoy.. Mal...

BB: k dijiste raven?

Raven: Solo largate...

BB: -se va con la mirada hacia abajo- ok

Raven: -susurra- con o sin magia de mumbo no puedo decirle la verdad a BB eso significaria el desate de mis poderes y y y

Mumbo: asi es kerida, tu k kreias k lo hacia por amor? hahahaha k ingenua eres

Raven: eres un... tiene k haber una forma de...

Mumbo: de decircelo sin hacer explotar la TTT **Teen Titans Tower**

Raven: -pensando- y si se lo digo, si se lo digo sin k me oblige este mago de pacotilla? pero me estaria arriesgando mucho, mis poderes mi ... amor uu

Mumbo: hahahahahahaha k divertido es esto hahahahaha

Mientas tanto...

Cyborg: este dia ah sido muy raro

Starfire: demasiado diria Yo k dices robin

Robin: -cantando panda - Promesas/Decepciones oO- que equivocados estabamos al pensar que la eternidad iba a ser para siempre estare... me prometiste y me mentiste, te prometi nunca mentir fijate un castigo haz de merecer, decepcion es algo que no hubo entre los dos y al final tu lo hiciste algo real tacha todas las veces que te dije algo de este corazon retiro lo dicho

Cyborg: yo no retiro lo dicho ¬¬ haha xD

Robin: o/O perdon es k me gusta panda

Star: bueno donde creen k este BB o raven?

Cyborg: BB comiendo, raven meditando

Robin: si yo creo asi k no k ahi k molestarlos -cantando My Chemical Romance - The Ghost Of You- At the end of the world Or the last thing I see You are never coming home Never coming home Could I, should I And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever, ever, ever...

BB: tengo k hacer algo, algo para poder decirle lo k siento... ya se tendre k...

Fin del chapter 2 manden 5 reviews para saber si les sigue interesando se despide

Axel0Adn

Aguante Panda y My chemical romance nn


End file.
